Doctor Gamer 2018
is the third episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Emu Hojo and Hiiro Kagami as portrayed by Hiroki Iijima and Toshiki Seto respectively. It also features the debut of Geiz DriveArmor and Time Jacker Ora. Synopsis A strange collaboration between Geiz and Tsukuyomi happens with Sougo in the year of Build, 2017. They both decide to go to Sougo’s school to keep a closer eye on him. While there, they discover a growing popularity of “games that no one can clear” with the other students. Rumors surrounding the Genius Gamer M start to surface as well, as they decide to chase the mystery by finding him. And Sougo and the others end up meeting…? Suddenly, a new Time Jacker, Ora appears! Plot In his house, Sougo is having breakfast with his new roommates, Tsukuyomi and Geiz. After some shenanigans involving Geiz threatening him, Sougo is surprised at knowing that they're transferring to his school to watch over him. Tsukuyomi and Geiz then proceed to follow him everywhere until Sougo managed to escape into gymnastics storage. At 2016, Ora meet her leader, Uhr and they're having a conversation about Zi-O. Ora then appears in 2016 in front of a grieving father, and forcefully transforms into Another Ex-Aid. In the storage, Sougo meets Owada, his classmate, who's trying to finish "an unwinnable game". Sougo declares Awata as his future technology minister if he becomes king... but suddenly another Ex-Aid appears and attack that poor classmate. Sougo transforms into Zi-O and attempted to attack the kaijin, but he disappeared. After taking Owada to hospital, it appears that the doctor doesn't know how to treat him. Sougo tried to hunt for Another Ex-Aid, but Geiz stops him. Geiz said that whenever Sougo uses Zi-O, he steals power from Legend Riders, thus making them disappears forever, just like what happened to Build. Sougo said that Geiz is actually a nice person as he's worried about Legend Riders, but Geiz rejects him in embarassment. Then Sougo found Owada's Genm Corp. game console, thinking that this game is connected to the Another Rider. Back in his home, Sougo tries to play the game but he's so bad, he can't even finish the first stage. Geiz mocks him, said how could a complete amateur like him trying to find a secret behind unbeatable game. Sougo then said that to finish the game, he must find a real gamer, thanking Geiz in process. Tsukuyomi browses info about that gamer in her gadget, citing the Genius Gamer M, a legendary gamer that can beat any game. Sougo tries to look for M in many game centers, but he can't find him as no one knows M's true name. Some time later, he comes into Another Ex-Aid's rampage, but he's still too late as the kaijin disappears after attacking townspeople. Then, Woz appears again and gave a clue according to his book: Sougo must take the victim to Seito University Hospital. In the hospital, some nurses are talking about a new doctor who's absent without notice again, suspicious that he wasn't play games all night before. Sougo wonders if the new doctor is actually M, but when he tried to ask them, an entourage of doctors appear, led by the star of Seito University Hospital, Hiiro Kagami. Sougo approach Hiiro and asks about the case. Hiiro took the three of them into a special treatment ward for the victims of this case, and said that the new doctor is researching it. The surgeon then took Sougo and co. to said doctor's workplace and found a note in German. Geiz succeeded in deciphering the note, as it contains a code to the unbeatable game. When Sougo inputs the code, they're transferred into the game stage, with Another Ex-Aid waiting. They transform, but the kaijin, using the game power of Ex-Aid is too strong and maneuverable. Geiz then equips the Drive Armor as Sougo equips Build Armor, and they managed to defeat the monster. As it burns, a lone person appears that Tsukuyomi identifies as Emu Hojo: the genius gamer M. Emu coldly said to them to leave him alone, as he transforms into Ex-Aid Action Gamer Lv 2 and attacks the two riders... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Casts * : * : * / : * : * : *Teacher: *Doctor: *Nurse: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2: *Another Ex-Aid: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Build **Geiz ***Geiz, Drive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***BuildArmor **Geiz ***DriveArmor Rider Gashats *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2 Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Emu is seen to still have his powers Ex-Aid intact. This either takes place after the main events of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending and before its post-credit scene where Build takes his powers, or after the events of ''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders where he regains his powers. Errors *When Geiz active his Hissatsu Time Burst finisher, the "Drive" announcement is comes from Build Driver (although never used in-series), instead of Ridewatches itself. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O & Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Geiz: Geiz, Drive *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone *'Video Game References in this episode:' **The message left on the note is "up, up, down, down, right, left, right, left". This is a common button input for video game cheats, but particular code is famous for being the first half of the , with the additional input of B and A. *Posters of Bang Bang Shooting and Bakusou Bike's are seen on a Game Center's door. **When Sougo walks in Game Center, the arcade cabinet version of Mighty Action X's poster is seen in the background. The poster previously used in episode 16 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Zi-O Ep3 Game Center poster.png|Bang Bang Shooting and Bakusou Bike's game poster MAX Arcade poster again.png|Arcade cabinet version of Mighty Action X showing again. *Emu's full face is left obscured until the very end scene when he transforms into Ex-Aid. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ドクターゲーマー2018 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ドクターゲーマー2018 References Category:New Form Episode Category:Crossovers